Navidad
by Luna Mikk
Summary: EdWin OneShot . En una noche, Ed despierta y se encuentra con alguien que hará que recuerde para siempre el dia de Navidad.


_Despues de muuuuuucho tiempo sin subir nada aquí regreso con un One Shot esta vez de Fullmetal Alchemist. Un EdWin que espero sea de vuestro agrado ^^._

_Si ya se que no es Navidad jajaja pero me gusta como le queda el titulo aun que solo se entienda al final de fic xDD._

_Sin más aquí el fic =3._

**Navidad**

"_Y que me llamen loco si quiero volar_

_Alcanzar nuestra estrella y traerla para tí_

_Aquella que miramos juntos tu y yo_

_Y cuando estamos lejos nos une a los dos_

_Aun que me llamen loco para mi no hay más_

_Bendita mi locura por quererte amar_

_Que nos dejen soñar"_

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y al mirar por la ventana pudo ver que fuera nevaba con fuerza, pero en la habitación donde estaba hacía calor... Buscó con la mirada y pudo ver que la chimenea estaba encendida, fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y que alguien le había tapado con una manta.

La persona culpable de ese agradable calor en la habitación estaba sentada en el suelo, justo a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá... y también se había quedado dormida.

-Winry... - dijo por lo bajo.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla, nunca había estado de acuerdo con que ella les acompañara en su viaje, pero era muy insistente y tenía a Al de su parte diciendo que "No le pasaría nada".

Cuando dejó todos esos pensamientos se vio a el mismo observando a Winry durmiendo tranquilamente pero sin darse cuenta había terminado con su cara muy cerca de la de la dulce rubia.

Podía sentir en su cara la suave respiración de la chica y empezaba a sentir calor, como si el fuego de la chimenea se hubiese extendido por toda la estancia. Dejandose llevar y casi sin darse cuenta fue acercando su mano al pelo de la joven que seguía durmiendo ajena a todo.

Con cuidado rozó algunos mechones del brillante y dorado pelo, sintió su suavidad y poco a poco el mismo se fue acercando más, haciendo que ya solo unos pocos centimetros separaran esos finos y dulces labios de los suyos.

La observó de cerca, siempre había pensado que los labios de Winry tendrían un sabor muy dulce y agradable, y sus ojos azules como el cielo más claro y hermoso... ojos... sus ojos... los tenia abiertos y le estaban mirando.

-Wi... Winry ... no... yo no – Se alejó de golpe, quedando sentado delante de ella pero más alejado.

No sabía que decir, se había dejado llevar y le había visto... pero... ¿desde cuando estaría mirandole?

Se quedó ahí, esperando el golpe de la llave en su cabeza, golpe que nunca llegó, el la miró extrañado de que no hubiera gritado y le hubiera golpeado, pero ella ni se había movido, solo le miraba.

-¿Por que paras? - Dijo Winry mientras sonreia.

O////O Ein? ... no estaba seguro de haberla entendido bien ...

En esta ocasión fue ella la que se acercó y haciendole retroceder se detuvieron ambos bajo el marco de la puerta. Ella levantó la mirada indicandole a el que hiciera lo mismo.

En el marco de la puerta, allí colgando, había una ramita de muerdago.

Entonces el, olvidando por un instante que el mundo existía, sujetó a Winry por la cintura y acercandola poco a poco, hizo que sus labios se juntaran en un dulce y profundo beso.

No sabrían decir cuanto duró pero cuando por fin se separaron Winry le sonreia y antes de volver a entrar y seguir durmiendo se acercó al oído y le dijo:

-Feliz Navidad Ed ^^.

**FIN**

_Bueno pues este es el fic xD. Al principio pensé en titularlo "Beso" pero para que la frase del final quedara bien le cambié el titulo a Navidad._

_Ahora que lo veo jaja me quedo con muuuy pocos dialogos jajaja bueno no se... cuando escriba otros fics prometo mas dialogo ... claro que cuando hay besos de por medio, quien quiere palabras no? xD._  
_Las frases que salen al principio son el estribillo de la cancion "Loco" del grupo "D'NASH" que fue la que escuchaba a la hora de escribir este fic ^^.  
_

_Un review? No mata a nadie perder dos segundos en dar clik a ese boton de ahí y poner un "me gusto mucho" o un "es horrible"._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
